Jason vs. Leatherface
Jason vs. Leatherface is a 1995 three-issue comic book miniseries written by Nancy A. Collins and David Imhoff, illustrated by Jeff Butler and published by Topps Comics. The miniseries is a crossover between the Friday the 13th and Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchises, and is considered non-canonical in regards to the two both for reasons listed below. Continuity This comic series does not fit the established timeline of either the Friday the 13th or The Texas Chainsaw Massacre series. At the comic's outset, Jason Voorhees is liberated from the depths of Crystal Lake where he is chained. Jason was chained at the bottom of Crystal Lake during the climax of Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, which has been calculated as taking place on July 13, 1990. One of the characters Jason meets, Nubbins Sawyer or "The Hitchhiker", who died on August 19th, 1973 in the original The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. Drayton Sawyer ("The Cook"), who also appears, also died on August 19, 1973 in Texas Chainsaw 3D. Therefore, neither Sawyer could logically be alive for the events of this comic. Furthermore, Jason has a flashback to his mother Pamela Voorhees murdering her husband Elias, but Pamela is incorrectly referred to as "Doris". Issue #1. After the pollution of Crystal lake, due to toxic waste, Jason boards a train which travels to Texas. When the train almost reaches it's destination in Texas, Jason murders a homeless man, his dog and a couple of people who work on the train and the train crashes. Jason walks through the Texas backwoods and encounters a man who had been looking for help after having been chased by two maniacs (Leatherface and The Hitchhiker), when the man thinks that Jason is going to help he raises his machete to kill him. Then Leatherface arrives and battles Jason, who breaks the chains on his chainsaw with a machete. When Jason prepares to kill Leatherface the man tried to tell him not to kill him. Jason cuts the man's head off. He befriends The Hitchhiker and Leatherface, (this friendly personality is alien to Jason because he killed everyone he met, he secretly decides that he will eventually kill them). He goes to the Sawyer house with them and is introduced to Drayton the Cook. Drayton first thought that Jason is their victim but the Hitchhiker tells him how he killed the man and how he knocked Leatherface 's chainsaw out of his hands. After an argument with the Hitchhiker Leatherface goes to his room and cries. There Jason sees Leatherface unmasked who is bald and has facial disguferement (similiar to Jason when he was a child). He invites him to the dinner downstairs. He doesn't want to share dinner with the cannibals (which includes their multi-centurian grandfather and dead grandmother who they treat like she is still alive). Jason introduces himself to the cannibal family by writing his name with chilli on the wall. Issue #2. Jason recalls his memory of drowning as a child. Drayton comes in Jason's room in the morning to wake him up for breakfast. Hitchhiker jokes with Jason that he is a vegeterian because he doesn't want to eat. Nubbins beats Leatherface and Jason remembers how his own father was beating him when he was a child. Jason drives with The Hitchhiker in his tow truck and the two kill a couple after they experience car trouble and they bring them to the house. Hitchhiker introduces Jason to his dog Sparky, whom he killed by shooting him in the head with a gun, and shows him his workshop where he makes furniture with human bones. Leatherface breaks into the workshop and The Hitchhiker attacks him. Jason aids Leatherface by grabbing The Hitchhiker and throwing him away. Jason helps Leatherface to get up on his legs,and the two became friends. This angries Nubbins who gets in fight with Jason, and Jason refuses to fight. Jason remembers how his mother killed his father with the machete after he attacked Jason. He goes to the attic of the house, and Drayton appears and he tells Jason that he is both uncle and father of Leatherface and The Hitchhiker, he had an incestuous relationship with his sister Velma, but he acts as their brother. Issue #3. Jason helps bring Grandpa downstairs to share dinner. Nubbins discovers that Leatherface has been reading his comic book when he sees Leatherface 's fingerprints on it. An enraged Nubbins prepares to stab Leatherface when Jason appears and throws him through the air. Then Jason goes to kill Nubbins, after Nubbins stabs him, who then runs away, the chase leads through the whole house. Jason beheads Grandma in the process. Jason goes after Drayton as well when he tries to defend Nubbins by attacking Jason with a meat cleaver. The two flee from Jason into the meat storage, and they close a metal door behind them, but Jason breaks in. Leatherface arrives with his chainsaw and fights Jason. Grandpa hits Jason with a hammer in the head, knocking him out. The cannibals dump his body into the nearby lake, from which he recovers. Jason travels back to Crystal Lake. Trivia *In Mortal Kombat X, which both Jason and Leatherface make guest appearances in, Johnny Cage (a native MK character) will occasionally ask Leatherface if he's "ready to face off" before a fight. This could be a reference to the cover of issue #3. Cover Gallery File: VsLeatherface.jpg| Issue One File: JvLTwo.jpg| Issue Two File: JvLThree.jpg| Issue Three Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Category:Comics based on Friday the 13th (franchise) Category:Intercompany crossovers Category:Topps Comics titles Category:Comics based on films Category:Comic book limited series Category:1995 comics debuts Category:1996 comics endings